Traditionally, coffee or tea is brewed in a brew basket and drips into a decanter. To keep the beverage warm, the decanter is placed on top of a hot plate. For example, unlike coffee the freshly brewed tea cannot be heated for too long as it gets musty. Therefore, freshly brewed tea dispensers currently available are only used for dispensing iced-tea. Moreover, freshly brewed beverage dispensers currently available only dispense beverages in their original flavor.
Other flavors, such as, sugar or creamer must then be added by the consumers according to their preference.
In addition, conventional brew basket has only one compartment where the brewable substance placed on the filter paper lie flat on the floor wall of the brew container, where the brewed liquid does not flow out easily. It is also inconvenient for user, as the user will need to detach and attach the brew basket in order to replace new coffee or tea brewable substance for every single brewing.
Other types of beverage dispensers which are available in the market dispense hot flavoured coffee or tea by using post-mixed ingredients instead of freshly brewed beverages. Post-mixed ingredients are ingredients that are mixed in form of powder that kept in a container for few servings until it's demanded. The ratio of the constituents for a post-mixed ingredient is pre-determined by the manufacturers of the dispensers.
Thus, there is a need for a dispenser and system that can solve the above mentioned problems in preparing freshly brewed beverages mixed with flavor ingredients with improvements to the beverage brewing dispenser that can efficiently produce hot freshly brewed beverages with maximum extraction by the raw beverage from the brew basket.
The subject matter claimed herein is not limited to embodiments that solve any disadvantages or that operate only in environments such as those described above. Rather, this background is only provided to illustrate one exemplary technology area where some embodiments described herein may be practice.